


The Interdimensional Prison-Women’s Division

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Series: The Prison Drabbles AU [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Tortures, prison story, read the top notes for each chapter for specific triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: The female villains of my wips placed together in a prison.
Relationships: Kiln Kiln/Jest
Series: The Prison Drabbles AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905916





	The Interdimensional Prison-Women’s Division

Violetta Belran walked down the line of women of varying heights, ages and body types. “Do you ladies know why you’re here?”   
  
An older woman with blond and grey hair and a sneer spat at her feet as she passed.

“Yea girl, my stupid brother’s stupid sons got me put away.”   
  
“They also got your brother put away too Lorraine, so don’t worry. He raised them right. Even if both of you agree they’re stupid.” 

Lorraine flipped off Violetta who rolled her eyes.    
  
“Anyone else want to comment, or should I assign the cells?”

General silence, just grumbling and shuffling around from the current ten. 

“Right. Lorraine, last name unknown aged sixty-six, your cellmate is Heckity Peckity, aged unknown.” Violetta pointed down the line to a purple skinned demoness with six horns and four eyes and dark blue hair. “Attempted to merge hell with the human realm, and tried to kill her old lover’s great granddaughter, Detective Tallis. Bet you two will have plenty to talk to.”

Lorraine flipped off the demoness, who hissed at her. Violetta continued, refusing to snort. “Next, Sypha Smyth, aged fifty seven and Roxanne Bailey, aged forty four. Sypha, being the crazy robotics expert with an issue with wormholes, you should be just fine with Roxanne. She has problems with time travelling bird men. Not that Cyrus was wrong in his treatment, Roxanne. Given the circumstances, Cyrus was actually quite kind.” 

Sypha, a woman with a gradient of dark red to sunflower yellow for hair, eyed Roxanne, who appeared to be a human and rat hybrid with greying brunette hair and fur. “You’re a scientist?” Roxanne asked Sypha, disbelieving. “They’ll give them out to just anyone now, won’t they.”

“I could say the same thing about you!” came the return scoff. Violetta ignored them.

“Kiln Kiln, aged twenty, you’re with Jest, aged nineteen. You two are only roommates because neither of you are each other’s general marks.” Violetta pointed down at a teen looking woman with glittering skin and pitch black eyes. “Kiln Kiln’s preferred target, Jest, is something like Bianca over there. And Jest would rather kill her sister than anything like you. So. Together you are because I’m not touching that paperwork.”

“What sort of name is Kiln Kiln?”   
  
“My name. It’s a good name. I gave it to myself.”

“Whatever makes you happy, I guess…”

Violetta nodded, silently grateful the two were less explosive right now than she’d been afraid they’d be. Perhaps they’d get along well enough to keep each other alive. “Bianca Yelps, you’ve got Lapis Veil. Bianca is seventy, by the way ladies. Lapis is thirty. Bianca is a time stealing witch so please be careful, Lapis is timeless. Therefore Lapis is the only person Bianca can steal time from and not be hurt. We clear?”

“Clear as day.” Muttered one, and Violetta nodded to her. “Oh I’ve been saving the best for last, Hildie. Hildie Belran, aged twenty seven, you’re with Ophelia Yelps.” Violetta’s eyes softened as she looked at her little sister, but only for a moment.

“Ophelia is Bianca’s twin, but doesn’t have the same ability. She turns things to stone so be careful and don’t take the blindfold off, any of you. Hildie-”

“Hildie” said Hildie “killed her parents, fiance, and six teenagers she ran into just because Hildie could before her sister knocked her out cold. And Hildie would do it again, and this time include the stupid detective that figured out where she’d hidden the bodies, in case her sister is wondering.”

“I wasn’t” Violetta informed her calmly. Far more calm than she felt, amazingly. “And nobody else was either.”

Violetta clapped her hands. “In here, I’m the warden, or ma’am or Ms. Belran. What I say goes and nobody is getting special treatment.” She refused to look at Hildie. “You ladies are here because nobody else wanted you. I and a small few associates would rather you all be kept in areas you won’t cause trouble, nor be a burden, and a chance for redemption or to live out your sentences here. The prison is deathless, courtesy of a friend of mine. Still, fights won’t be tolerated.”

She motioned to the guards to take the women to their respective cells.

“You okay boss?”

Was asked by one as they were led away. She nodded, composing herself. 

“Yes Wendy. I’m perfectly fine.”


End file.
